Walt Disney, un moldu ?
by Liice
Summary: Hermione et Draco se retrouvent prisonniers du monde des Disney. Mais que se passe t-il lorsqu'ils osent prétendre que Walt Disney est mort ?
1. Chapter 1

Délire total de l'auteur, eh uii ça arrive à tout le monde. même aux plus grands

A votre avis, que peut bien faire une jeune fille dans mon genre lorsque l'on est samedi soir, qu'il n'y a absolument rien à faire, qu'il n'y a pas cours le lendemain et que je m'ennuie terriblement ? Eh bien c'est pourtant simple, je vais me distraire à la bibliothèque, comme chaque soir depuis mon entrée dans Poudlard il y a six ans. Ah au fait je ne me suis pas présentée : Hermione Granger. Mais ça, je suis sûre que vous l'aviez deviné. Bref je disais donc qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de mieux que d'aller à la bibliothèque le samedi soir, il n'y a personne, je peux lire tranquillement sans être dérangée. Seulement voilà toutes les petits habitudes prennent vite fin malheureusement, et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi.

Je me dirige donc vers la bibliothèque vers 20h comme tous les samedis soirs. Je dis quelques politesses à Mme Pince qui ne me les rends pas comme d'habitude. Mais j'aime ces petites habitudes et je ne m'en passerai pour rien au monde croyez moi ! Je m'installe à la table habituelle, sur ma chaise habituelle, c'est à dire l'endroit le plus reculé de la bibliothèque, celui là même où on trouve les meilleurs livres. Et aujourd'hui je fais d'ailleurs une découverte très interéssante. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'à Poudlard je trouverais des livres moldus, et en particulier ceux que je viens de trouver, en effet devant moi se trouve presque la totalité des livres Disney. Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous ne savent même pas que les livres de ces dessins animés exitent, bande d'incultes ! J'avoue que je ne le savais pas non plus en fait.. sans commentaires s'il vous plait ou je vous change tous en citrouilles. Je me plonge dans un des bouquins, vous connaissez La Belle Et La Bête j'espère ? Elle est magnifique cette histoire, cela nous prouve tellement que les apparences sont trompeuses et qu'il ne faut pas s'y fier, qu'il faut avoir bon coeur, même envers les personnes qui nous semblent inférieures et..

- Qu'est ce que tu lis Granger ?

- Malfoy !! Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'était le but en fait.

La fouine se penche vers moi pour essayer de voir ce que je lis mais je sais bien qu'il se moquerait de moi s'il voyait ça alors je préfère le cacher.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?

- Eh bien tout comme toi, je m'instruis.

- Toi ? Tu t'instruis ? Mais Malfoy n'es tu pas déjà le meilleur d'entre nous ?

- Oui c'est évident mais là n'est pas la question Granger. Montre moi ce que tu caches.

- Ecoute Malfoy je ne veux pas te paraitre vulgaire mais disons que tu m'ennuies légèrement.

- Si ce n'est que légèrement, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Et il pense m'avoir avec son sourire qu'il croit irrésistible. Je tends mon bras qui tient toujours le livre loin de lui, mais Malfoy a vraiment l'air déterminé à prendre ce livre. Et c'est là que le pire arrive. L'énorme étagère sur laquelle étaient transposés les livres Disney tombe malencontreusement sur nous, en effet Malfoy a peut-être été un peu trop brusque dans ses gestes et paf l'étagère ! On se retrouve sous une tonne de livres, et moi qui pensais que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, Malfoy est en train de chambouler toutes mes petites habitudes, sale fouine ! Je me relève mais ne suis plus dans la bibliothèque, le décor a totalement changé, en fait on se croirait presque dans un dessin animé, une sorte de palais exotique. Je me retourne effarée vers Malfoy qui a l'air encore plus surpris que moi.

- On est où ? Granger, tu nous as emmenés où ?

- Comment ça, je ?? Si tu n'avais pas absolument voulu prendre mon livre on n'en serait pas là !

- Ah donc tu crois peut-être que c'est de ma faute ?

- Tout à fait !

- Mais oui, suis je bête, une sang de bourbe ne peut pas être aussi bonne en magie !

- Répète un peu et je te change en fouine comme Maugrey lors de notre cinquième année !

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Ah oui, tu crois ça ?

- QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?

J'y crois pas ! Et vous non plus vous n'y croiriez pas si vous vous trouviez à ma place. Là devant mes yeux, il est là.Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse m'arriver un jour et pourtant j'en rêvais tellement étant gamine. Eh oui c'est bien Aladdin là devant moi.

- C'est qui ce guignol ?

- Hum tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de respect envers les personnages de Disney.

- Disney ? C'est où ça ?

- C'est une personne, Draco !

- Lui, là ?

- Mais nan ! Lui c'est Aladdin. Un personnage de dessin animé.

- De dessin quoi ?

- Ecoute Malfoy c'est limite lourd là. Alors je t'explique une bonne fois pour toutes et tu arrêtes de me couper la parole. Les dessins animés ce sont des sortes de films que regardent les enfants moldus..

- Je savais que tu étais dans le coup !

- Bon tu permets ?? Merci. Et donc l'un des plus célèbres producteurs de dessins animés et Walt Disney. Il a réalisé tout un tas de films et...

- Tout seul ??

- Mais non voyons ! Et nous avons ici l'un de ses personnages. Je te présente Aladdin.

- C'est un moldu ?

- Je n'en sais rien, il n'y a pas ce genre de conflits dans les dessins animés !

- Alors qu'est ce que l'on fait ici ??

- Je pense que lorsque tu as fait tomber l'étagère sur nous, un des livres nous a emporté ici.

- C'est facheux.

- Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Excuse nous, vraiment. On te dérange peut-être dans ton histoire ?

- Un peu oui ! Enfin vous pouvez peut-être m'aider ?

- NAN !

- Malfoy ! Oui bien sur que l'on peut t'aider, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Voilà, je vais me marier avec Jasmine, seulement je ne suis pas celui qu'elle croit. Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être ?

- En fait, je ne peux pas t'aider, j'en suis désolée. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tout finira par s'arranger. Et avec Jasmine aussi.

- Tu en es sure ?

- Bon c'est bien mignon tout ça mais comment on sort d'ici nous ?

- Dis donc il n'a pas l'air aimable du tout ton ami.

- Ce n'est pas mon ami, et en effet personne ne l'aime.

- Je vais demander au génie s'il peut vous aider.

Aladdin nous laisse là tous les deux. Je ne supporte pas de me retrouver seule avec le serpent, on ne sait jamais de quoi il est capable.

- Les histoires de Inladda ou j'sais pas quoi, c'est vraiment trop romantique à mon gout.

- Tu n'y connais rien Malfoy, tu ne sais rien de l'amour.

- Pourquoi montre t-il ce qu'il n'est pas vraiment alors qu'il veut qu'elle l'aime pour ce qu'il est ?

- C'est compliqué, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Bien sur que si !

Il semble vexé et ne dit plus rien, nan mais franchement vous connaissez plus gamin ? De toute façon je n'ai pas à m'excuser, je n'ai fait que dire ce que je pensais. Il n'a même pas de coeur, comment peut-il comprendre quoi que ce soit à l'amour ?

- Voilà ! Je vous ai amené le génie.

- C'est cool ! Dis moi vieux dégénéré, tu peux nous ramener là d'où on vient ?

- Non !

- Granger, c'est quoi l'interêt d'un génie ?

- Eh bien il peut réaliser trois souhaits et...

- Alors pourquoi ne réalise t-il pas les miens ?

- Je suis sous les ordres d'Aladdin, c'est lui mon maitre.

- Très bien. Aladdin, peux tu lui demander de nous ramener.

- NAN !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Granger ?

- Il ne peut pas utiliser un souhait pour nous, sinon il ne lui en restera pas pour la fin de l'histoire.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

- Ca change tout, voyons !

- Pas pour nous.

- Tu n'as qu'à utiliser ta baguette puisque tu es si malin !

- Ce n'est pas toi la miss je sais tout ?

- Très bien.

Nous sortons tous deux nos baguettes, et un jet de lumière nous submerge, nous sommes comme aveuglés. J'ouvre les yeux et le décor a à nouveau changé...

A votre avis où sont allés Draco et Hermione cette fois ?


	2. Chapter 2

J'ouvre les yeux et le décor a à nouveau changé. Peut-être avons-nous réussi finalement. Je cligne des yeux mais nous ne sommes toujours pas dans la bibliothèque, je regretterai surement d'avoir it ça mais Mme Pince me manque. Nous sommes encore dans un dessin animé mais j'avoue ne pas savoir lequel. Nous semblons nous trouver dans une prairie, mais vous savez, il y en a tellement des prairies dans les Disney que je ne saurai dire dans la quelle nous nous trouvons. C'est bien embêtant d'ailleurs et jee me demande comment nous avons pu atterir ici.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Granger ?

- Ca va être encore de ma faute peut être ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait de la mienne. Je suis un sang pur, moi !

- Et sincèrement je ne vois pas le rapport.

Draco semble réfléchir pour une fois. Je le vois froncer les sourcils, me regarder d'un air stupide et finalement lancer:

- Non en fait moi non plus !

- Coupé ! Que font ces deux abrutis dans le film ?

- Peut-être que ce sont de nouveaux figurants..

- Surement pas ! On m'en aurait informé, et puis d'abord c'est moi le scénariste merde !

- Hum !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Peut-être pouriez vous vous montrer plus poli, nous sommes quand même censés être dans un monde merveilleux, un monde où règne la paix.

Hermione s'approche prudemment des deux hommes.

- Alors, nous sommes au pays des merveilles ?

- C'est exact, qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis une jeune sorcière de l'école Poudlard.

- Tout d'abord les sorcières n'existent pas. Et s'il y a des poux dans votre école, de plus des poux de lard - ce dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler - ce n'est pas notre problème.

- Mais...

- Est ce que les poux se mangent dans votre monde ?

- Non je ne crois pas.

- Alors ce n'est pas du lard mademoiselle vous devez faire erreur.

L'homme se tourne vers l'autre et lui dit:

- La pauvre est complètement sonnée, peut-être devrions nous appelerMerlin pour qu'il fasse quelque chose.

- Mais qui êtes vous exactement ?

- Excusez moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Walt Disney. Enchanté.

- Mais.. Walt Disney est mort.

- Sottises ! Balivernes ! Allons ayez un peu de bon sens mademoiselle. Comment un homme comme moi pourrait mourir ?

- Eh bien, comme tout le monde je suppose..

- Bon on fait quoi là ? J'prends ma pause moi ! Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! Je rends mon tablier.

Sur ce la jeune fille qui vient de faire son apparition jette un morceau de tissu blanc à terre.

- Allons Alice, ne te vexe pas.

- Je vais finir par accepter la proposition de Pixar.

- Et moi je vais finir par être en retard !

- Mais nan, tu n'es en retard que quand tu joues, dans la réalité, tu as tout ton temps voyons.

- Oui, oui, ça c'est ce qu'on dit jusqu'au jour où l'on rate un jour un rendez vous important. Vous verrez bien le jour où vous vous ferez viré.

- Je ne peux pas être viré, c'est moi le patron.

- Ca peut arriver plus vite que vous ne le pensez.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On change de lapin ?

- Tu connais d'autres lapins blancs toi ?

- Attends que je réflechisse.. Dans Winnie L'Ourson il est jaune et beaucoup trop grand. On ne peut pas demander à Merlin de se changer en lapin pour tout le long d'un film.

- Non, et de toute façon il est bleu !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Panpan !

- N'y pense même pas, il est beaucoup trop stupide.

- Bon eh bien tant pis, on devra encore se contenter de celui là..

Walt Disney et son collègue se tournent vers le lapin blanc, l'air désespéré.

- Bon et pour nous, vous aurez peut-être une solution à notre problème non ?

- Qu'avez vous jeune fille ?

- Eh bien voilà nous sommes prisonniers de votre monde et...

- Je ne vois pas du tout où est le problème, on peut très bien vous trouver un rôle dans Mary Poppins ou autre.

- C'est que nous ne sommes pas très bons acteurs...

- Vous croyez peut-être qu'Alice sait jouer ?

Walt Disney se met à rire en regardant Alice qui a l'air bien décidée à partir.

- J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans le livre de Lewis Caroll au lieu de te suivre dans ton monde où il n'est question que de stupidités.

- Mais tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de me suivre et c'est comme ça.

Draco commence à s'énerver.

- Bon, tu peux nous ramener chez nous ou pas ??

- Il ne le peut pas Draco, laisse tomber. Partons avec Alice.

- Oui, tu as raison ce n'est qu'un moldu !

- Qu'est ce qu'un moldu ?

- Vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs magiques !

- Ah oui ? Eh bien c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Nous nous trouvons à nouveau transportés on ne sait où. Et Alice nous a suivi d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas que Walt Disney avait des pouvoirs magiques, et vous ?


End file.
